


极夜

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Utsuki Chikage and August as a family, top/Utsuki Chikage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: 卯木千景x茅崎至，微April→August和《极昼》是交错的时间线
Relationships: August & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	极夜

**Author's Note:**

> 卯木千景x茅崎至，微April→August  
> 和《极昼》是交错的时间线

夜深了，一名穿着黑色连帽衫的人正走在路上，影子被拉得老长。

“东西已经放到指定地点了，取的时候小心点，别被人看到。”

“那么就这样。”

蓝牙耳机闪了两下后，通话宣告结束。他拐进一条漆黑的小巷后，终于脱下兜帽，叹了口气。

钥匙发出清脆的声响，打破了夜晚的寂静。随后，他来到了一间地下室。

房间的空间算不上大，却放着许多看起来就很厉害的器材。除此之外，墙壁上还做了隔音处理。哪怕在这房间里引爆炸弹，外界也不会察觉分毫。总之，这里是个极其安全且隐蔽的空间，能令人彻底放下心来。

走进房间后，他便立刻反手锁上了门。他并没有急着走进卧室，而是就这么靠着门板滑坐了下去。他用手捂着脸，就像是不想让别人看到他的表情一般，轻声道了句，

“我回来了。”

他的声音没能掀起任何涟漪，房间里依然死寂一片，可他却没有停下的意思。

那是一种带着悲伤的叹息，蕴含着这些日子里的寂寞与思念，

“今天的任务也没出任何差错。”

“下班前同事送了大家糖果。”

“我本来想拿回家一起吃的，却忘了你还没回来。”

“哪怕是一点提示也好，能告诉我你去哪儿了吗？”

漆黑的房间之中，忽然亮起了一丝微光。

他点亮手机，飞快地在上面按出了一串数字后，立刻拨出。

即使不用确认，他也确信自己一定不会出错。毕竟，那是一串即使世界毁灭了也不会忘记的数字。

‘嘟——嘟——’

蓝牙耳机闪着微光，电话那头一直处在无人接听的状态。

他低着头，从脸颊旁滑落的泪水滴在手机屏幕上，世界再度陷入一片漆黑。

“今天我见到December了，你想让我怎么做？”

******

在这个世界上，应该不会有比卯木千景更擅长伪装自己的人了。

表面上，他沉稳、可靠，举手投足都显得成熟无比，是大家信任的对象。但由于经常在海外出差，公司里知道他的人其实并不多。除了和他有所往来的几位高管之外，就是几位牵扯到跨国业务的业务员了。

而茅崎至，就是其中之一。

在这次酒会之前，他们几乎没见过面、也没说过话。就算在业务上有所接触，也是采用邮件的方式进行沟通的。说老实话，这种沟通方式不但高效准确，还不需要浪费时间进行无用的寒暄。也难怪他在几位领导那有着不错的口碑。然而这种印象，仅仅维持到两人见面之前而已。

三天前，两人在繁华的商业街里相遇了。

茅崎至不认识千景，所以没能认出他来，但千景可就不一样了。

在进公司之前，他看过所有员工的资料。不论是人名还是照片，只要看过一眼的东西他就再也不会忘记。从某种意义上来说，这也是个相当便利的能力了。但吸引千景视线的，并不是这位赢得了万千少女芳心的男人，而是站在他身边的那位昏昏欲睡的小个子。

那个人才是化成灰都不会认错。

他叫December，是千景动用了所有的手段都没能找到的‘家人’。

他们两个既然在一起，就必定有所关联。更何况这位看起来温和无比的同僚其实跟自己是同一类人。

摘下面具就不知道该如何生存，在暗处待久了就会整个融入进去。

要么，他有着不可告人的过去；要么，他有着不可告人的秘密。

今天我就要让你全部说出来——

将早已准备好的自白剂藏于指缝，瞅准时机，全部倒进杯子里。

目标人物喝下后，首先会感到剧烈的头痛与头晕，十五分钟后会陷入昏迷。再过十分钟，他会醒过来。在这段时间里，不论问他什么他都会老实交待。约莫三小时后，他会再度陷入昏迷。再次醒来时会忘记一切，会觉得自己只是普通地睡了一觉而已。

听起来虽然很可怕，但确实好用。不愧是那个丧心病狂的组织，为了效率什么鬼东西都做得出来。

总之，等到药物起效后，千景便架起茅崎至，把他带去了那间地下室。

离第二阶段生效还有一段时间，千景干脆检查起了至的随身物品。

除了工作用的文件和电脑外，还有一个贴满了标注的手帐。

‘6月12日，粘土人兰斯洛特再贩，A2 ’

“啥啊这是……？”

‘6月15日，深夜2：30 SC’

“？这人怎么回事。”

‘6月16日，SH初回限定，A1，有特典’

“……”

“唔……”翻看途中，茅崎至醒了过来。这表示药物已经进行到第二阶段，可以开始审问了。

完了，搞不好这家伙根本没自己想得那么复杂，总之先问问再说。

“前天，跟你一起出现在商业街的白发小个子是谁？”

“……御影密，是冬组的演员……”

“什么演员？”

“满开剧团，春夏秋冬四个组……”

“你和他是什么关系？”

“团友……吧。”

“他是从哪里来的？”

“嗯……监督说，是晕倒在剧团大门口，捡回来的……”

问到这里，千景已经在心底大喊不妙了。

“你手帐里的A是什么意思？”

“Animate。”

“SH呢？”

“夏洛克福尔摩斯犯罪探案实录。”

千景放弃了，已经没必要再问下去了。他低着头，把双手放在膝盖上，一副瘫软无力的样子。

确实，这人是有两幅面孔。一面是公司里极受欢迎的白领精英，但另一面只是个人畜无害的宅男而已。

至于那股和自己极其相像的负面情绪，可能是过去真的遇到过一些伤心事，但更有可能只是因为喜欢的东西没买到吧。自己的这一步棋，看来是彻底下错了。

对方醒了以后，两人不但进行了简单的寒暄，还说了点心里话。

千景想的没错，至和自己很像。如果非要加以区分的话，千景的伪装是为了完成任务用的，而至的伪装则是为了生存。有的人就是这样，想要活下去，就必须在心里给自己留出一块空地。千景并不想破坏它，因为他知道这样会有多痛。既然如此，就该早些扯断两人的联系才对。

可对方却不这么想。

在谈话的最后，至说有需要的话可以拜托他。

何止是有需要——千景心想，如果可以的话，希望你能把December的一举一动都汇报给我。

但对于普通人来说，这种要求实在是太匪夷所思了，更何况这也不是普通人能做到的。

他没回答，然后至就发火了——如果那些行为算是的话。

如果换做是别人，千景可能已经还以颜色了。但现在，他只觉得好笑。

“你是小孩子么。”看着对方离去的背影，千景低着头苦笑道。

没有任何一个人敢在千景面前做出这种举动，而且还是在这个压抑的空间里。

换句话说，茅崎至是唯一一个用自己的双腿走出这个房间的人。

千景笑着拿起那个空空如也的杯子。

——如果是这个人的话，说不定可以稍微乱来一下。

******

已经习惯了命悬一线的日子，这种轻松的日常，对April来说反倒是不习惯了。

他坐在糖果屋的角落，看着和孩子们混在一起的December，心里毫无波澜。

“别用这么可怕的眼神盯着孩子们啊，把他们吓哭了怎么办。”

“……习惯了，”April低下头，把脑袋埋到双膝之间，“我不看他们就是了。”

“倒也不必，我开玩笑的。不过你最好把这个习惯改掉，有些敏感的人能察觉到你的杀意，会有影响。”

“说得倒简单，该怎么做？”April抬起头，对方正好微笑着把手里的糖果递给客人，“我可没法成为你。”

“其实很简单，只要找到挂念之人就行了。”August蹲下身子，捧起April的脸，“内心有所牵挂，表情自然就会变得柔和。为了那个人，在执行危险任务的时候也会更加小心，毕竟有人会伤心的。”

“……”April皱着眉，“说得好像你已经找到了那个人似的。”

“我找到了啊。”

“啥？”

“April和December，你们俩就是我的挂念之人。”

太近了。

一开始只是想耍着玩玩而已，意识到两人过近的距离后，已经有些晚了。

对千景来说，有些底限是不可以被触碰的。能看透自己的本质，那又怎样；知道了自己的秘密，那又怎样。这些都不是能占据他内心的理由。

在他的心里，有且只能存在一个人，一个再也见不到的人。

如果让别人进去了的话，就像是背叛了那个人一样，是不可饶恕的行为。

“对不起，”千景低声说着，“对不起。”

******

千景消失了。

原本就是公司对外业务的负责人，出差久一点也没有人会起疑心。

整个公司从上到下，只有茅崎至一个人注意到了。就算在意，他也对千景的消失无能为力。

坐在地下室看着公司监控的千景，只觉得心里有点空空的，却又有点开心。

因为他觉得自己做了正确的事。

可是命运这玩意就是个渣滓，它最见不得一帆风顺的发展。

就在对方准备放弃的关键时刻，来活了，而且还是比较显眼的那种。

任务是机密资料的截取，如果有必要的话直接把目标人物杀了也行。

——杀了还要处理尸体，打晕算了。

他打开衣柜，拿出了那套放了很久的夜行衣。装备好武器后，便出门了。

目标将在11点45分到达目的地，只要在那之前利落地把目标解决掉，就不会有任何问题。

大概是和大家分开太久了，大概是心里真的空出了一块地方，千景居然把August的叮嘱忘得一干二净。

带着重要物品走夜路原本就挺吓人的，再加上千景那股带着杀气的盯梢——

目标人物怂了，在离目的地还有一半路程的地方扭头就套。

千景当然不会让这种事发生。

他从暗处现身，轻松地追上去给了对方脖子一下。目标人物连闷哼都没发出一声，就软塌塌地倒下了。

东西到手，任务完成。就在千景打算离开之时，从身后传来的呼喊使他浑身一凉。

“前辈？”他回过头，对上了那对澄亮的眸子，

“死了吗？”茅崎至问道。

“还没。”千景面无表情地答道。

“那就回去吧。”茅崎至微笑着提议。

“……你就不怕么？”

“为什么要怕，反正我们已经脱不开关系了。”

看着对方的笑容，千景的脑子里浮现了一个词——天真。

也真是由于这份天真，自己才能获救吧。

“回去吧。”千景笑着回应道。

-END-


End file.
